The Forks
by Nessa Hale
Summary: Edward, un joven problemático, se ve involucrado en el robo de un automóvil. Tras ser abandonado por su familia, es recogido por Carlisle, quien lo lleva a vivir junto a su familia. Sumary completo adentro. Basado en la serie The O.C.
1. Introduccion

Edward Masen, un joven problemático con una familia desestructurada, se ve involucrado en el robo de un automóvil junto a su hermano. Tras ser abandonado por su familia, es recogido por su defensor público, Carlisle Cullen, quien lo lleva a vivir junto a su familia a Forks.

Edward llega a Forks e intenta adaptarse al nuevo mundo en el que se encuentra. Junto a Carlisle está su esposa, Esme, hija de un multimillonario y directora de una importante empresa inmobiliaria, y su hijo Jasper, un adolescente que no encaja con la juventud de Forks. Edward pronto logra integrarse en la familia y ser considerado un hijo por los Cullen y el mejor amigo de Jasper. Edward comienza a relacionarse con Bella Swan, su vecina, con quien establece una relación amorosa.

**Introducción**

_POV Edward_

No sabía como había terminado en esta situación, a bordo de un auto robado con mi hermano conduciendo y escapando de la policía. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era que esta iba a ser muy difícil escapar.

-¡Deberías ver tu cara!-me grito mi hermano, mientras dábamos vuelta en una esquina, con la policía a punto de alcanzarnos.

En ese momento fue cuando todo salio mal, el auto de la policía nos golpeo por atrás y eso hizo perder el control a mi hermano, fuimos a dar contra un poste de teléfonos.

-¡Manos arriba!-gritaba la policía-¡Donde pueda verlas!

* * *

Ahora me encontraba en la correccional de menores, y me llevaban a ver a mi abogado, obviamente pagado por el gobierno.

-Edward-me saludo amablemente-Carlisle Cullen. La corte me asigno como tu defensor publico. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te están tratando bien?

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-es lo único que quería saber en ese momento, que había pasado con mi hermano.

-Trey, tiene más de 18 años-empezó a enumerar mi "abogado"-Trey robo un auto, Trey tenía una pistola en sus pantalones, droga en su bolsillo. Creo que ahora mismo Trey estará encerrado entre 3 y 5 años. Pero Trey no me preocupa. ¿Es esta tu primera vez? Asumo que no estas planeando volver. Tu notas... no son muy buenas. Suspendido 2 veces por peleas. Ausencia injustificada 3 veces. Los resultados de tus exámenes, ¿98% en tu SAT I (1)? Edward, 98%, si empiezas a ir a clases, ¿pensaste en la universidad?

"Universidad" Este tipo esta jugando, yo en la universidad. En realidad el no sabía nada de mi.

-¿Has estado pensando en tu futuro? Oye, estoy de tu parte. Vamos, ayúdame un poco.

-La medicina moderna esta avanzando hasta el punto en que el promedio de vida va a ser de 100 años-dije intentando explicar mis razones de no interesarme en mi futuro-pero leí un artículo que dice que la seguridad social se va a acabar para el año 2029. Lo que significa que la gente se tendrá que quedar en sus trabajos hasta que tengan 80 años. Así que no quiero hacer nada demasiado pronto.

-Mira-dice mi defensor riendo-puedo hacer que los cargos bajen hasta un delito menor, una pequeña multa, libertar condicional. Pero te advierto algo. Robar un auto porque tu hermano mayor te lo dijo, es estupido y débil. Y son dos cosas que no puedes arriesgar a ser.

-¿Dos cosas más?-le pregunte desafiantemente.

-¿Quieres cambiar eso? Entonces tendrás que aceptar que la vida te dio una mala mano. Te entiendo, nosotros dos venimos del mismo lugar. Yo crecí sin dinero en un barrio pobre. Mi padre se fugo y mi madre trabajaba todo el tiempo. Estaba enojado y fui estupido.

-Y mírate ahora-le dije irónicamente.

-Un chico listo como tú tiene que tener un plan. Algún tipo de sueño.

-Si claro-porque a veces los adultos tienen que ser tan estupidos-déjame decirte algo, ¿si? De donde vengo tener un sueño no te hace inteligente, saber que no se hará realidad... te hace inteligente.

* * *

Después de haber pagado la fianza, como dijo mi "abogado", salimos de la correccional.

-Mi oficina te llamara para recordarte la fecha de la auditoria.

En ese momento escuche un ruido inconfundible para mi, mire a lo lejos y tal como lo esperaba el auto de mi madre se dirigía justo a donde estábamos nosotros.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo mi "adorable" madre al bajar del auto-¿que tipo de familia tengo? ¿Que hice para merecer esta familia? ¿Quieres decírmelo?

-¿Señora Masen? Soy Carlisle Cullen el abogado de Edward.

-Debería haberlo dejado pudrirse ahí.

Lo ven lo les dije que era adorable mi madre, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-Igual que su padre ahora e igual que su hermano lo hará. Vamonos Edward.

Dijo mi madre entrando al carro, la verdad nunca he querido regresar a esa casa, desde pequeño no he tenido ningún recuerdo hermoso de ahí. Los únicos buenos momento que he llegado a recordar fueron al lado de mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. Me imagino que el deseo de regresar a mi casa se reflejo en mi rostro porque mi abogado dijo.

-Te voy a dar mi tarjeta y el número de mi casa. Si necesitas a alguien. Si las cosas se ponen muy pesadas. Llámame.

* * *

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Edward-decía mi madre tomando un vaso para servirse un poco de cerveza-no puedo.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa. ¡Quiero que te vayas!

¿Que? ¿Pero a donde demonios iba a ir?

-Pero mamá, ¿a donde voy a ir?

-Escuchaste a tu mamá. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Cierto, no les he presentado a mi... bueno al intruso que vive en mi casa y se hace pasar por el novio de mi madre. Como siempre estaba aplastado en el sillón viendo la televisión, al momento de hacer su comentario.

-Oye, esta no es tu casa.

-¿Te haces el malo ahora?-pregunto levantándose.

-A.J. no...-dijo mi madre-Edward, vete de una vez.

-¿Porque no te preocupas por tus chicos, A.J.? ¿En lugar de vivir de mi mamá?

En ese momento solamente sentí el puño de A.J. justo en la cara, y para cuando me disponía a lanzarle yo otro el se adelanto y me propino otro en el estomago. Ya tirado A.J. simplemente me jalo hacia mi cuarto para que tomara mis cosas y me largara de ahí.

Así que me subí a mi bicicleta, y simplemente pedaleé todo lo que pude para alejarme de esa casa.

Con las pocas monedas que tenía empecé a llamar a mis amigos, para ver si había la posibilidad de quedarme en su casa por un tiempo. Pero ninguno de ellos podía ayudarme en ese momento, la mayoría de ellos eran como yo, chicos problemas, siempre había una excusa: sus padres, estaban en prisión, no tenían casa.

Fue en ese momento que recordé la tarjeta que me había dado mi abogado, la saque de mi chaqueta y la leí "Carlisle Cullen" vaya esperaba ahora si no olvidar su nombre. Hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, pero el me inspiraba una confianza que ninguna otra persona, además de mi hermano, me había hecho sentir. Lo llame, me dijo que esperara donde me encontraba que el llegaría en un momento.

Cuando lo vi llegar nunca pensé que fuera en ese auto, era un Mercedes color negro demasiado para un defensor publico pensé.

-Te lo dije-me saludo-podía ser peor.

* * *

-Este es un buen auto. No sabía que en tu tipo de trabajo sacabas tanto dinero.

-No, no lo hacemos-me contesto-mi esposa lo hace.

Llegamos a un barrio muy costo, yo nunca había imaginado pisar un lugar como este. Para ser sinceros me sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

-Sabes-me dijo Carlisle antes de bajar del auto-¿porque no esperas aquí un minuto? Enseguida vuelvo.

Carlisle estaba a punto de bajar del auto, cuando se dio cuenta que el auto todavía tenía las llaves puestas, y al parecer no sabía si dejarlas o llevárselas.

-No es divertido si las llaves están en el auto-le dije divertido por la situación, pero el dejo las llaves en el auto. Vaya me tiene mucha confianza.

* * *

_POV Carlisle._

-¿Lo trajiste a casa?-pregunto mi esposa, Esme, un poco enojado. Bueno tal vez muy enojada-no es una mascota extraviada, Carlisle.

-Ya lo se, Esme.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tempo antes que comenzaras a traer criminales.

-Edward no es un criminal-me burle un poco por lo dicho.

-¿No lo conociste en la prisión?

Vaya a veces pienso que Esme debería ser abogada también, da buenos argumentos.

-Si, técnicamente, pero no fue por un crimen. Quiero decir, lo fue, pero no lo será cuando termine.

-Estas poniendo en peligro nuestra casa. ¿Acaso pensaste en Jasper?

-Es solo por el fin de semana. Hasta que abran Servicios de Menores el Lunes.

-¿Y si todo esto es una trampa? ¿Y si solo te esta usando para espiar la casa?

-El no es una mente maestra criminal. Es solo un chico que no tiene a quien recurrí ni a donde ir. ¿Cuando te volviste tan cínica?

-¿Cuando te volviste tan justo y bueno?

-Siempre he sido justo y bueno. Solías encontrarlo encantador-dije en broma, para ver si así aligeraba un poco el ambiente.

-Va a dormir en el cuarto de la piscina.

-¿A donde vas?

-A poner mis joyas en la bóveda.

Vaya si pensaba que Edward era un criminal, pero solamente haría falta que lo conociera para ver lo que realmente este chico es.

-¿A donde crees que estoy yendo? El chico va a necesitar sabanas, toallas y un cepillo de dientes.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Me canse de esperar, así que decidí bajar un rato del auto para estirar la piernas. Me dirigí al final de la cochera para encender un cigarrillo, cuando me di la vuelta y a unos cuantos metros de mi se encontraba una chica. Realmente hermosa con la piel blanca, su cabello largo y negro, aunque era de noche también pude notar sus ojos, eran de un tono chocolate hermoso.

-¿Quien eres tú?-me pregunto al verme.

-Quien quieras que sea.

-Esta bien-me respondió, algo sonrojada-oye, ¿me das un cigarrillo?

Me acerque a ella, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo y también mi encendedor.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí realmente?-me volvió a pregunto, vaya la chica es muy curiosa.

-¿Realmente? Robe un auto. Lo choque. En realidad, mi hermano lo hizo. Como tenía un arma, y drogas esta en prisión-no sabía porque le estaba contado todo esto a ella, pero sentía que tenia que decírselo a alguien-yo salí... y mi mamá me echo de la casa. Estaba enojada y borracha. Así que el Sr. Cullen me trajo.

-Tú eres su primo de Boston, ¿no?

Al parecer no me creyó nada de lo que le dije, pero mejor así.

-Si...

-Hola Bella-saludo el Sr. Cullen llegando.

-Sr. Cullen-dijo la chica escondiendo el cigarro-estaba conociendo a su sobrino.

-Mi sobrino favorito, Edward. Viene de Seattle.

-¿Seattle?-pregunto la chica de nombre Bella, vaya hasta su nombre es hermoso.

-Mi papa vive allí-respondí rápidamente-mi mamá vive en Boston.

-Estamos muy emocionados por tu show de moda para recaudar fondos mañana en la noche-dijo el Sr. Cullen.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo están?

-No-respondió con honestidad.

En ese momento llego una camioneta color rojo, dentro estaba un chico rubio con el pelo engominado.

-Dale, vamonos-dijo el chico.

-Deberías venir, al show de moda-me dijo Bella antes de irse-si no tienes otros planes. Nos vemos.

-Vamos adentro-dijo el Sr. Cullen-no puedes fumar en esta casa.

* * *

Me acomodaron en la casa de la piscina que se encontraba detrás de la casa, no era un mal lugar para dormir. Bueno había tenido que dormir en peores lugares antes.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, pude observar mucho mejor el lugar era realmente hermosa la vista que había desde esa casa. Me dirigí adentro de la casa, cuando entre me encontré con un chico de mas o menos mi edad, el color de su cabello era miel, parecía algo musculoso pero aun así se veía flaco.

-Hola-me saludo.

-Hola.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto señalando el X-Box 360.

-Claro.

Estuvimos un rato jugando, el era demasiado bueno en estos juegos me destruyo en un instante.

-Veo que ustedes dos se conocieron-dijo Carlisle llegando a la sala-Jasper, ¿que estas haciendo dentro de la casa en este hermoso día? ¿Porque no le muestras a Edward los alrededores?

-Esta bien, porque es tan bueno por aquí. Hay tantas cosas que hacer, papa. No lo se, aunque, ¿que quieres hacer?

-¿Que hacen ustedes por aquí?-le pregunte.

* * *

Y ahora me encuentro en un pequeño bote, navegando, bueno Jasper esta conduciendo el bote, yo solamente estoy intentando no estorbar.

-Tengo... un plan. Bueno, no... no se que pensaras pero... el próximo Julio, cuando el viento cambia al Oeste quiero navegar a Tahiti. Puedo hacerlo en 44 días, tal vez hasta 42.

-Eso suena... eso suena muy bien.

-Solo golpear el alta mar, y atrapar peces desde el costado del bote. Solo silencio total. Soledad.

El chico es muy tímido, de buen corazón, pero la verdad muy tímido. también pude notar que al parecer no tiene muchos amigos.

-¿No te vas a sentir solo?-pregunte, aunque la verdad la pregunta es algo tonta.

-Bueno, voy a estar con "Alice".

-¿Vas a llevar esto a Tahiti?-le pregunte ya que pude notar que a un lado del bote tiene marcado un nombre "Breeze Alice".

-Ah, no, es la chica por la que le puse el nombre al bote.

-Debe estar bastante alagada.

-Si, ella no tiene idea. Nunca he habla con ella.

Vaya el chico además de tímido, es bastante raro, esta enamorado de una chica con la que nunca ha conversado.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Al llegar a tierra firme, empezamos a guardar el bote en lugar. Cuando mi padre llego junto a nosotros.

-Hola chicos. pensé que iríamos al show de moda a eso de las 7.

-Si, diviértete-dije, irónicamente si yo en uno de esos show organizados por Isabella Swan.

-Vamos. Es un año nueva en la escuela, Jasper.

-También son los mismos chicos, papa-le dije, nunca he tenido la intención de socializar con ese tipo de personas, superficiales-¿para que necesitas un show de moda? Todos los días es un show de moda para esa gente.

-Edward tiene que ir, Bella lo invito.

-¿Bella te invito?-pregunte desconcertado, vaya este chico llega y en menos de un minuto Isabella Swan ya lo tenía en su lista de amigos-soy el vecino de Bella, desde, siempre. Su papa casi se casa con mi mama incluso, y ella nunca me invito ni siquiera a un cumpleaños.

-Eso no es verdad-dice mi padre-ellos no estuvieron a punto de casarse.

-Tal vez Alice va a estar ahí-dice Edward, y tiene un punto a su favor Alice nunca se perdería un show como ese.

-Eso es interesante. Además es la mejor amiga de Bella. ¿A las 7?

* * *

_POV Bella_

Me encontraba observando desde el balcón de mi casa, cuando a lo lejos pude ver al chico nuevo, el que parece ser pariente de los Cullen. Nunca me he llevado bien con su hijo Jasper, la verdad es un poco raro. Pero este chico nuevo es realmente guapo con ese cabello castaño todo desordenado le da un toque sexy, además de tener una apariencia de desgarbado, lo hace muy atractivo.

En ese momento escucho como alguien toca la puerta, la abro y me doy cuenta de inmediato que son las mismas personas que han estado viniendo a mi casa casi a diario.

-Hola, de nuevo-me saludan.

-Mi papá no esta aquí-le dijo en modo de saludo.

-¿Y cuando va a estar?

-No lo se.

-Bueno, cuando lo veas, por favor recuérdale otra vez lo mucho que queremos hablar con el. déjame dejarle otra de mis tarjetas. Que tenga un buen día.

Toma la tarjeta mientras se van, cierro la puerta, y me dirijo hacia al estudio donde se encuentra mi padre, con muchos papales a su alrededor.

-Gracias, nena. Es que no tenía tiempo para tratar con esos tipos ahora.

-¿Quienes son?-le pregunto mientras le doy la tarjeta.

-Burócratas-dice mi padre despreocupado.

-Pero, quiero decir, esta todo bien, ¿no?

-Si, es solo... una cosa con... con un cliente. Nada que tenga que preocuparte.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Esta bien. Tengo que admitirlo nunca he usado una corbata, y ahora me encuentro aquí en mi primera vez intentando hacer un nudo para la corbata y estoy completamente perdido. Yo no tengo la culpa de que nunca tuve un padre que me dijera este tipo de cosas, y la verdad mi hermano nunca fue una persona que usara corbata, en realidad nadie que yo conociera era una de esas personas que usaran corbatas.

Bien me rindo esto es una batalla perdida, iré sin corbata, además el traje ya sin la corbata se ve suficientemente elegante.

-Mira eso-me dice Carlisle llegando-te quedo hermoso. ¿Dónde esta tu corbata?

-No voy a usar una. Cuello abierto. Se ve bien.

Esta bien no es una mentira completamente, pero no voy a admitir que la corbata me gano la pelea, seria demasiado vergonzoso.

-Yo no supe ponerme una corbata hasta los 25 años. Vamos, dame tu corbata-hago lo que el me dice-abróchate el botón del cuello. El cuello hacia arriba. Ahora, el lado delgado tiene que ser más corto que el lado grueso. ¿Cuanto más corto? Cambia con la corbata. A veces, es un misterio.

Mientras Carlisle decía todo esto me mostraba como iban los pasos para anudar una corbata.

-Así que estuviste con Jasper. ¿Que te parece? ¿Esta... esta bien? Es un chico interesante si llegas a conocerlo.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, no paso ni 2 segundo con un camarero llego y nos ofreció unos bocadillos con nombres extraños y apariencia mucho peor.

-Bienvenido al lado oscuro-susurro Jasper.

Al parecer este lugar es una comunidad pequeña, ya que todos querían saber cosas sobre mí, era la noticia de último momento en el lugar. Muchas personas, mas que nada mujeres, se acercaron preguntándome que si era de Boston, de Seattle, o de Canadá.

Esas y muchas otras cosas son las que tuve que escuchar durante casi toda la noche.

-Alice esta justo allí-me dijo Jasper-mira, no espera, no mires, ósea, puedes mirar, pero no como lo estas haciendo.

-Hola chicos-dice llegando Carlisle junto a nosotros-¿esa es Alice?-pregunta señalándola no muy discretamente que digamos.

-Voy a... a... sentarme-dice Jasper, algo apenado.

-Bien por arruinar su juego, Sr. Cullen.

* * *

_POV Bella_

El show a comenzado, y tras bastidores es un verdadero campo de batalla. Personas extraviando sus vestidos, madres preocupadas por la ropa que usan sus queridas hijas, los diseñadores intentando hacer los últimos retoques. así que mejor fui a terminar de arreglarme en un pequeño baño.

-Mira lo que robe-me dice Alice entrando, sosteniendo dos vasos de champagne.

-Mira lo que robe yo-le dijo mostrándole la botella completa.

-¡Muy bien!

Cada una tomo un vaso y brindamos antes de salir a escena. Cuando fue mi turno, camine por la pasarela con una sonrisa en mis labios, llegue al final del camino y cuando me di la vuelta para regresar vi que el chico nuevo no dejaba de mirarme. Y aun sin saber porque lo hice le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta, es que por dios, cuando un chico como el te mira de esa manera, no puedes hacer otra cosa que responder de la misma forma. Aunque tu novio te este observando desde otra mesa.

* * *

_POV Edward_

¡Por fin, esto termino! pensé que íbamos a estar toda la noche en este desfile de modas. Pero al menos valió la pena, pude volver a ver a Bella de nuevo. Se que es demasiado estupido pensar que una chica como ella se fijara en mi, pero bueno verla de nuevo valió la pena el martirio de usar corbata toda la noche.

Cuando me disponía a irme con los Cullen, una chica me tomo del brazo. Cuando me di la vuelta para ver quien era, observe que se trataba de la chica de la que Jasper estaba enamorado. Alice, creo que se llama.

-¿A donde vas?-me pregunto-mi amiga Holly... bueno, sus padres, la están dejando usar la casa de la playa. Tu sabes, por todo nuestro duro trabajo de caridad. Si necesitas que te lleven-me dijo señalándome a tres de sus amigas que iban en un auto-o algo. Soy Alice.

La chica se va con sus demás amigas, y en cuanto llega a su lado las cuatro comienzan a reír. Yo busco con la mirada a Jasper, hasta que lo encuentro conversando un señor.

-¿Listo para irte?-me pregunta.

-Si, deberíamos ir a esa fiesta, en la casa de esa chica Holly.

-Umm, si, no, esta bien...

-Alice...-dijo lo primero que se me ocurre, realmente quiero ir a esa fiesta, no por Alice, a quien yo quiero ver es a Bella-me invito.

-¿En serio? ¿Te invito?

Mala idea a ver dicho eso, aunque no soy experto en relaciones noto como los celos de Jasper sale por los poros.

-A nosotros-añado rápidamente-ella pregunto por ti.

-¿En serio? Lo hizo.

En ese momento y para mi suerte, cuando volteamos a ver a Alice junto con sus amigas, ella grita "¡Vamos!".

-Eso o tiene ningún sentido, pero si, deberíamos ir-dice Jasper por fin.

Nos subimos al auto con las chicas, y a la lejos noto como Bella también va a ir a la fiesta, pero para mi mala suerte creo que va a ir con el mismo chico que la vino a recoger la otra noche. Pero bueno no esta todo perdido aun.

* * *

Después un pequeño trayecto en el auto, llegamos a la casa de Holly. Al entrar pude observar a chicos bebiendo por un lado, otros fumando, y en la pista de baile unas chicas bailando muy sensualmente.

-Bienvenido al lado oscuro-le dijo yo ahora a Jasper.

* * *

_POV Bella_

La fiesta esta genial, y gracias a la botella que me robe puedo tomar un poco más.

-Mira a quien traje-me dice Alice, señalando al chico nuevo.

-Es lindo-dice otra de mis amigas, y mientras ellas no observan aprovecho para poner más tequila en mi bebida.

-Voy a jugar caliente y frío con el-dice Alice.

Esta bien, no voy a negar que sentí una punzada de celos, pero que más puedo hacer que sonreír, además yo tengo a Mike y todo esta bien entre nosotros.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Me encuentro afuera de la casa, sirviéndome una bebida, mientras ve como ese chico que siempre esta con Bella se aleja hacia la playa, con una chica. Pero ahí un problema que esa chica no es Bella, así que tal vez ellos dos no sean novios, y yo tenga mi oportunidad con ella.

Y sin perder tiempo entro a la casa con la intención de encontrarla, pero al parecer el universo esta de mi lado, porque es ella quien me encuentra.

-Hola, ¿que te parece Forks?-pregunta Bella, tomando mi bebida.

-Creo que puedo meterme en menos problemas de donde vengo.

Ella parece intrigada en saber de donde es donde vengo, pero no tiene la oportunidad de preguntarlo, porque una chica que se encuentra jugando cartas, le anuncia que es su turno de repartir las cartas.

-No tienes idea-me dice al marcharse.

Esta chica realmente tiene algo especial, no se realmente que será pero me atrae mucho.

-Miren... a quien encontré-me dice la chica Alice, derramando algo de su bebida sobre mi, sobra decir que se encuentra algo borracha-¿cual es tu nombre?-me pregunta abrazándome.

_POV Jasper_

-Edward, tienes que...-le dijo-¿que estas haciendo?-le pregunto al verlo demasiado cerca de Alice-¿que haces? El nombre de mi bote es por ella.

-¿Que?-pregunta Alice-¿quien eres?

-No es lo que piensas, esta un poco borracha.

Pero para no ser lo que pienso Alice, sigue haciéndole muchos cariños a Edward. Y es suficiente para mi, este chico llega nuevo y todo mundo se muere por estar con el, primero Bella lo invita, y luego Alice, la chica de mis sueños, esta junto a el. Ya no lo soporto más.

Camino hacia la salida, pero Edward intenta detenerme, la verdad no estoy para juegos así que lo aparto bruscamente de mi lado.

-No me toques. ¿Sabes que? ¿Porque no vuelves a Chino (2)? Estoy seguro que va a haber un muy lindo auto estacionado que puedas robar.

Esta bien, lo que hice estuvo mal. Todos en la fiesta se alejaron completamente de el, pero la rabia pudo conmigo antes que cualquier cosa. así que para alejarme de Edward fui a caminar solo por la playa. Y como siempre los problemas me persiguen, ahí estaban los chicos de la escuela que siempre me molestan.

-Vete a casa, idiota-me dicen.

-¿Quien te invito?-me preguntan empujándome.

Me toman entre todos para levantarme y ponerme de cabeza, pero en ese momento llega Edward.

-Hey, ¡bájalo ahora!

-Edward. ¿Que haces?-le pregunto aun de cabeza.

-Bájalo.

-Hey, ¿que te pasa?-pregunta el novio de Bella. Mike Newton, llegando junto a una chica-¿tienes algún problema?

-Tú dímelo.

En ese momento los demás chicos me soltaron, debo decir que no muy amablemente en el piso. Observe como Mike empujaba a Edward y el no tardo en contestarle con un puñetazo, y en menos de 3 segundos todos los amigos de Mike estaba en contra de Edward. así que no lo pensé dos veces e intenta ayudarlo quitándole a uno de encima, pero me di cuenta de que fue una mala idea cuando recibí un puñetazo en mi cabeza. así que las cosas no terminaron muy bien para nosotros eran 5 contra 2, y yo no era de mucha ayuda nunca antes había estado en una pelea. Lo último que escuche fue a Mike despidiéndose.

-Bienvenido a Forks, perra. así es como lo hacemos aquí.

* * *

Llegamos a casa, como pudimos, estábamos realmente golpeados. Fuimos directo a la casa en la piscina, porque no queríamos despertar a mis padres.

-No se que decir-le dije a Edward, y era verdad primero revelaba ante todos en la fiesta quien era en realidad y luego el va y me ayuda a pelear contra esos chicos-excepto que tu me ayudaste totalmente. Estamos como en un club de pelea o algo así-empiezo a decir incoherencias, es lo que normalmente hago cuando estoy nervioso-¿sabes que pienso? Pienso que si me enseñaras unos movimientos creo que podríamos ganarles la próxima vez, eso es lo que pienso.

Pensé que había algo mas que tenia que arreglar con el, al asunto con Alice.

-Ah también, esa no fue exactamente la manera que había pensando para hablar con Alice, pero ahora estoy en su radar. ¿Crees que debería decirle de Tahiti?

-No todavía-me dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que pensé. Eso pensaba, solo quería asegurarme que estuviéramos en la misma página. Que linda noche tuvimos hoy-dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón-no la voy a olvidar. Edward, no voy a olvidarla-y fue lo ultimo que recuerdo haber mencionado antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

* * *

_POV Esme_

Desperté temprano en la mañana, fui hacia al cuarto de Jasper ya que anoche no lo había escuchado entrar. Pero no estaba ahí, ¿donde se había metido este chico? El nunca había hecho algo como esto. En ese momento pensé en Edward, y fui rápidamente hacia la casa de la piscina, y ahí estaban los dos cómodamente dormidos.

-Gracias a Dios-les grite para despertarlos-¿que le paso a tu cara?-pregunte asustada a Jasper.

-Me metí en una pelea-me dijo mi hijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Con quien? ¿Por que?

-Realmente no lo se. Realmente no me acuerdo. Estaba muy borracho. Si, creo que todavía lo estoy un poco.

-Vamos, casa, ahora.

Pero que demonios le había ocurrido a mi hijo, en una sola noche. Ese comportamiento nunca antes lo había visto en el, y sabia muy bien de quien era la culpa de que todo esto estuviera sucediendo. Y no iba a permitir que esto continuara así.

Así que levante a Jasper, lo lleve a su cuarto para dirigirme con mi esposo para hablar del asunto. Cuando lo encontré, estaba llegando a la casa después de haber ido a correr como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Jasper se metió en una pelea.

-¿En serio?

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando traes a alguien como el a nuestra casa. Cuando dejas que nuestro hijo este con criminales.

-Bueno, al menos tiene con quien salir. No arruines su juego, cariño.

-¿Que demonios significa eso?

-No lo se. Solo se que prefiero que Jasper este con Edward en lugar de alguien chico de confianza que lo único que le importa es tener un nuevo Beemer cada año. Hay todo un mundo afuera de esta playa-burbuja de Forks.

-A ti parece que no te importa vivir en esta burbuja-le respondí.

-Pero yo se que hay algo mas allí afuera. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 22? Decías que nunca serias como tus padres, nunca tendrías sus vidas.

-Tenia 22-le refute-vivía en la parte trasera de un camión y no sabia de la vida.

-Y eras divertía. Rebelde y... te casaste conmigo.

Bien, todo eso es verdad me hizo sonreír por un momento, pero aun así no puedo aceptar que este chico viva en mi casa.

-No puedo. Lo siento. No quiero a este chico en mi casa.

-¿A donde se supone que ira?

-El tiene una familia, Carlisle. No depende de nosotros decidir si son lo suficientemente buenos.

Cuando regrese a la cocina encontré a Edward ahí mirando desde la ventana. Me sentí mal por el chico, pero yo tenia que ver por el bien de mi familia.

-Mira, Edward, yo no quiero jugar al policía malo. No es nada personal. Lo siento. Pareces un buen chico.

-Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Tiene una familia muy agradable-me dijo mientras tomabas sus cosas y salía de la cocina.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Bien, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. No me iba a quedar a vivir en esta casa para siempre. además estoy acostumbrado a que estas cosas me pasen muy seguido. Tengo que ir a despedirme de Jasper, es un buen chico, solamente que es un poco raro. Cuando subí a su habitación lo encontré acostado en su cama.

-Hola-le dije-tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas? ¿Que paso?

-Tengo que volver. Tratar de ver una cosas allá en casa-le mentí a Jasper, no quería que supiera porque me iba en realidad.

-Bien... o no tan bien, pero tu sabes... lo que quiero decir...-dice Jasper, yo simplemente le extiendo la mano para despedirnos-yo puedo ir a Chino. Te voy a visitar y puedes mostrarme tu mundo.

Ahora me encuentro en el auto de Carlisle, y puedo observar a Bella esperando a alguien en la puerta de su casa, pues parece ser que nunca tuve oportunidad con ella. Pero era de esperarse venimos de dos mundos completamente diferentes.

-Gracias-le dijo a Carlisle cuando llegamos a mi casa-por todo.

-Voy a asegurarme que todo salga bien, Edward.

-Esta bien-le dijo bajando del carro, y como veo que el también se baja-puedo solo desde acá.

Tomo las llaves de mi casa para abrir la puerta, y al entrar me invade un sentimiento de desconcierto, no hay nada. Absolutamente nada en mi casa ni muebles, ni personas. Me dispongo a ver los cuartos, pero esta exactamente igual que el resto de la casa. Vacíos completamente. Cuando me dirijo a la cocina encuentro una nota, puedo observar que la letra es de mi madre, pero ni siquiera la leo ya se exactamente que paso aquí, no necesito leerlo.

Carlisle entra a la casa y observa el estado en el que esta, y por su mirada también puede saber que es lo que pasa.

-Vamos. Vamonos-me dice señalando de nuevo al auto.

(1) El SAT I, evalúa la capacidad verbal general y la cuantitativa.

(2) Chino: es un barrio pobre de la ciudad.


	2. La casa modelo

Capitulo 1. La casa modelo

_POV Carlisle_

-¡Chicos! Vamos, salgan de la piscina-les grito a Jasper y Edward desde la cocina, que se encuentran muy ajusto en la piscina-la cena ya casi está lista.

-Papá, ya lo se-dice Esme hablando por teléfono-entiendo la importancia de la casa modelo para el nuevo proyecto. Venderemos la distribución antes de Navidad. Te lo prometo. Adiós.

-Desearía que hubiese algo más que pudiéramos hacer-le dijo a Esme mirando a Edward.

-Cariño, eres su abogado, no su guardián.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Por la mañana lo llevaré a Servicios Sociales.

-¿Qué clase de madre abandona a su hijo? ¿Qué pasa si ellos no la encuentran?

-Entrará a formar parte del sistema. Estará con una familia de acogida hasta los 18 años. Bueno, intentarán encontrarle un lugar, pero… con su edad. Va a ser imposible.

En ese momento nos quedamos los dos en silencio, ya que Edward entro en la habitación.

-Hola-dice-¿qué es eso?-pregunto señalando una maqueta.

-La maqueta de una casa-contesta mi esposa-yo… la construí. Bueno, la de verdad. No esa.

-¿No podrías construirme una?-pregunta Edward, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de mi esposa añade-perdón. Un mal chiste.

-Bueno, la última cena, ¿no?-pregunto ya cuando todos nos encontramos sentados, pero ahora soy yo que al ver la cara de mi esposa añado rápidamente- perdón. Un mal chiste.

-Esto parece la mansión de la risa-dice Esme.

-Todo tiene una pinta estupenda-dice Edward.

-Sí, es una pena que te vayas. Nunca comeremos algo como esto otra vez-dice Jasper riendo.

-Eso no es cierto, yo cocino siempre.

-¿Papá?-me pregunta mi hijo, en busca de apoyo. Y claro que se lo doy, Esme, muy rara vez cocina.

-¡Lo siento, cariño!-dijo riendo.

-Empiecen a comer-dice mi esposa, para aligerar la vergüenza.

-No estamos diciendo que queremos que cocines más.

-Oh, diablos no-dice Jasper riendo-¿te acuerdas del incidente con el pastel de carne en el 2001?

-Era falda de ternera-responde Esme.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que he dicho.

Después de la cena, le entrego los papeles a Edward, que tiene que firmar para llevarlo mañana a Servicios Sociales.

-Como tu abogado, revisaré estos formularios-le dijo-básicamente, dicen que… no tienes padres legales o un tutor disponible.

-Así que ahora soy propiedad del gobierno. Nombre: 0382965.

-Hey, es mejor que "El mal aliento" Jasper. En fin, supongo.

-Pues nos encontraremos con tu asistente social mañana por la mañana, y bueno… ella será la que te lleve… a la casa de acogida. Mi contacto en Servicios Sociales te ha conseguido una habitación con otros dos chicos. Lo cual está muy bien, porque puedes… tener compañía.

-Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

En realidad no encontraba las palabras para aligerar un poco la carga que se sentía en el ambiente, el chico en los pocos días que lleva viviendo con nosotros, me he llegado a encariñar con el. Es un buen chico que no merece la vida que le ha tocado.

-Y sabes… consiguen encontrar familias para gente de tu edad.

-Sí, porque todo el mundo quiere un adolescente-dice Jasper irónicamente-lo siento si soy el único aquí que dice lo es evidente. Pero tenemos una habitación libre, ¿no? Tenemos la casa de la piscina. Y aún así, ¿lo van a mandar a una casa de acogida? ¿Soy el único aquí que opina que esto apesta?

-Esta bien-dice Edward-de verdad.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Es de noche, y mañana por la mañana Carlisle me va a llevar a Servicios Sociales. La idea nunca me ha atraído para nada, y nunca conserve las esperanzas de quedarme en casa de los Cullen. Así que casi desde el primer día que me quede aquí, tenía planeado hacer esto. Así que tome todas mis cosas que en realidad no eran demasiadas, tenía que escaparme de este lugar, aunque Carlisle y su familia me han tratado muy bien, no puedo terminar en una de esas casas de acogida. Pero antes de salir por completo de la casa de la piscina me encuentro con Jasper.

-Una pequeña partida de X-Box. Quizá-dice al ver mi mochila-¿estás intentando escaparte?

-Vuelve a casa, Jasper.

-No puedes marcharte. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Y los Servicios Sociales? ¿Y mi padre? Esta bien. Entonces espera. Quiero ir contigo. Sabes que siempre he querido hacer eso, además de ir en barco a Tahití.

-No-respondo simplemente, no puedo dejar que Jasper haga esta locura.

-Como quieras. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

-No lo sé. Una nueva ciudad, un trabajo en algún lugar… ganar algo de dinero.

-Es un plan genial. Suena como si te hubiera costado pensarlo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?-le pregunto algo molesto, la verdad es que ideas es lo que me falta en este momento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo mejor.

-En realidad, sí.

* * *

-Vamos, Jasper-me encontraba afuera de la casa de los Cullen, esperando a que Jasper apareciera, fue ahí cuando escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

-Esta bien. Estaré ahí en 20 minutos.

Era Bella, hablando por teléfono y en la mano traía una caja de regalo. Al parecer se dirigía a la fiesta de alguien, intente que no me viera pero resulto inútil.

-Hola. Pensé que no te volvería a ver. Pensé que te habías marchado.

-Lo hice. Lo hago-reflexione en ese momento.

-Edward, podemos irnos-dijo Jasper llegando junto a nosotros-hola Bella.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada-responde Jasper-sólo vamos a dar un paseo. Oh mira, diría que es el cumpleaños de alguien-señalando el regalo-supongo que mi invitación probablemente se perdió en el correo.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Alice.

-El cumpleaños de Alice no es hasta el miércoles-dice Jasper, pero Bella lo mira con extrañeza-eso es lo que oí. No sé. Es una suposición…

-Están planeando algo.

-Amigo, ¿qué le dijiste?-me pregunta Jasper preocupado.

-No dije nada. Puede ser que tu jersey negro de cuello vuelto le hiciera sospechar.

-Era para pasar inadvertido y además así parezco más delgado. De verdad, deberíamos irnos. Pásalo bien en tu fiesta.

-Deberías irte-le dijo amablemente a Bella-la escena social de Forks te espera.

Pero creo que no debí añadir eso último.

-¿Ah, sí?

* * *

Y ahora gracias a mi enorme boca, nos encontramos dentro del auto de Bella dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro destino.

-¿Por qué no me dicen a dónde van? Ya estamos bastante lejos.

-Oh, vaya, oigo quejas. Es muy interesante, considerando que nadie te ha invitado-dice Jasper.

-Antes de que llegara, estabas sobre una patineta.

Bien, eso si eso que Jasper dejara de hablar. Esta chica si que tiene carácter. Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un momento, mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto Bella, acerca de la música.

-Sí, supongo.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

-Todo. Bueno, no lo sé. Realmente no suelo escuchar música-confesé al final.

-Amigo, eso es un poco raro-dijo Jasper, vaya me burle Jasper diciendo que parezco raro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?-pregunte ahora yo a Bella.

-Eh… ¿ahora mismo? El punk.

-Lo siento, pero Avril Lavigne no cuenta como punk-le dijo Jasper.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y "The Cramps"? ¿"Staff Little Fingers"? ¿"The Clash"? ¿"The Sex Pistols"?

-¿Escucho la misma música que Isabella Swan? Creo que tengo que suicidarme.

-¿Escuchas punk, eh?

-Estoy enfadada.

* * *

-¿Reconoces este lugar, Edward?

Me pregunta Jasper, entrando a una casa que parece vacía. Adentro de ella todavía se encuentran herramientas de construcción y demás cosas. Pero casi de inmediato reconozco el lugar.

-Esto no es…

-Es uno de los proyecto de mi madre. Ella y mi abuelo poseen un montón de ellas. Esta era supuestamente la casa modelo, pero… nunca la terminaron.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bella riendo-¿alguien murió en ella y ahora está encantada?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-No lo sé.

* * *

_POV Esme_

-¿Cómo pueden desaparecer los contratistas?-pregunte hablando por teléfono-si no tenemos lista la casa modelo, no conseguiremos el nuevo proyecto. ¡Ha pasado un mes! No puedo estar esperando por tus hombres más tiempo. Ya sabes dónde localizarme.

-¿No has tenido suerte con los contratistas?-me pregunto Carlisle.

-Desaparecidos. Mi padre no me dejará jamás acabar esto. ¿Hablaste con Jasper?

-Supongo. No te culpes.

-No me culpo. Pero… ¿cómo puedo permitir que un chico extraño viva en esta casa?-le pregunto enojada, no es que fuera una mala persona simplemente es que tenía que cuidar a mi familia ante todo-Jasper necesita saber que cualquier madre haría lo mismo.

-Estaba hablando de los contratistas.

* * *

_POV Bella_

-¿Y tú quieres que se quede aquí?-le pregunte a Jasper, observando detenidamente el lugar.

-Bueno, ya sé que este lugar necesita acicalarse un poco pero… ¡Dios mío! ¿He dicho acicalarse? Entonces Edward, ¿en qué piensas?

-Realmente aún no he tenido tiempo de pensar.

-Pero ¿no estarás mejor aquí que en algún hogar de acogida? Y no has visto aún la mejor parte…

Jasper nos llevo a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde abrió la puerta. Y por la cara de Edward supuse que pensaba lo mismo que yo que esto no era ni remotamente la mejor parte de la casa.

-Es una piscina vacía-dice Edward.

-Para algunas personas.

Ahora me encuentro con Edward comiendo unas ricas hamburguesas, que ellos traían como aperitivos. Mientras que Jasper esta usando la piscina vacía, y como pues con su patineta, según el es el sueño de todo skater, "una piscina vacía".

-Tu madre, es decir… ¿ella va a volver, no?-le pregunto a Edward después de conocer su historia.

-No lo sé. Mi madre… está destrozada.

-La mía también-le dijo, y es la verdad mi madre esta también completamente loca-¿y tu padre? ¿No puedes llamarle?

-Mi padre está en la cárcel. Robo a mano armada. Impresionante, ¿eh?

Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba, en una situación así que puedes decirle a una persona.

-Mi padre es… como un planificador financiero. Y creo que tiene problemas.

Empecé a conversar con él, no le había dicho esto a nadie, pero Edward me inspiraba confianza, además si el me había contado su historia porque yo no podía hacerlo también.

-Y esos hombres que no dejan de venir a casa. Diría que son policías. Pero él no me explica nada. Mira, no le he contado esto a nadie…

-Sé guardar un secreto.

En ese momento mi celular comienza a sonar. Lo tomo y me doy cuenta de que dice Mike, así que me dispongo a contestar.

-Hola.

_-¿Dónde estas? Ya deberías haber llegado. Nolan está totalmente ido, ya no se tiene en pie. Te echo de menos, pequeña. Sabes que esto no es una fiesta si tú no estás._

-Oh, eres tan dulce.

_-¿Cuál es el problema? Se suponía que estarías aquí hace una hora._

-Esta bien, llegaré enseguida. Saluda a todo el mundo de mi parte.

_-Te quiero._

No se porque dudo en decir las siguientes palabras, si se las he dicho durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora delante de Edward esas palabras eran difíciles de decir.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?-pregunto Edward.

-¿Mike? La verdad no lo sé.

-Yo sí-responde Jasper desde la piscina-desde quinto, cuando lo besaste durante nuestra excursión al Museo. En la parte trasera del autobús. Una mujer con clase-dice en tono de burla.

-¿Sabes qué?-le pregunte enojada a Jasper-¿cuál es tu problema, Cullen? Es decir, ¿qué es lo que te he hecho?

-Nada Bella. Vivo en la casa de al lado desde siempre y nunca me has hecho o dicho nada.

-Oh, dios mío. ¡Eres tú quién nunca me has hablado! Te crees mejor que todo el mundo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, si estás hablando de Mike… entonces sí. ¡Porque ese chico se afeita el pecho!

¡Oye, acaba de insultar a mi novio! ¿Quién se cree este Cullen?

-Juega al waterpolo-lo defiendo.

-Ya lo sabemos-dice Jasper-medio equipo intentó matarnos la otra noche.

¿Qué? ¿Edward y Jasper se pelearon con Mike? Eso si que no lo sabía, voltee a ver a Edward para que me diera una explicación.

-No soy muy popular por aquí. Y tu novio… está un poco enfadado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no intentaste pegarle también?

-De hecho, fui yo quien le pegó primero-admite Edward, un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, me cuesta creer que no seas más popular-dije sonriendo.

-Saben sigo sin saber si es una buena idea que me quede aquí-nos digo Edward.

-Deberías quedarte-esas palabras salieron de mi boca, como por arte de magia quería que Edward se quedará mas tiempo.

-Esta bien. Por el momento.

-¿Cuándo ella lo dice, le haces caso, no?-pregunta Jasper.

En ese momento mi teléfono volvió a sonar pero ahora se trataba de Alice.

-Hola Alice.

-Oh, hey, hey. ¿Es Alice?-pregunta Jasper emocionado-felicítale de mi parte.

_-Bella, ¿dónde estás? Vamos a buscarte._

-No. Ya estoy llegando.

-Dile felicidad de mi parte-me continuaba diciendo Jasper.

-Jasper Cullen me dice que te diga "Feliz Cumpleaños".

_-¿Quién?_

-Ella dice que gracias-le miento a Jasper para no desilusionarlo-escucha, voy para allá. Adiós. Tengo que irme con mis amigos. Mis… otros amigos-me corrijo rápidamente.

-Yo también debería volver para proteger mi coartada-dice Jasper-pero, espera, escucha…-me dice-tenemos que prometer no decirle a nadie nada sobre este sitio, ¿esta bien? Edward no va a decir nada, eso es evidente y a mí podrían castigarme. Así que sólo queda… Bella.

-Puedo mantener un secreto-repito lo dicho por Edward antes.

-Te veré mañana-se despide Jasper de Edward.

-Yo también-dije no me quería quedar fuera, además que tenía muchas ganas de seguir viendo a Edward-arreglaremos este lugar.

A la mañana siguiente me quede de ver con Jasper afuera de nuestra casa, el tuvo que deshacerse de la policía preguntando por Edward, mientras que yo tuve que deshacerme de Mike que fue visitarme a mi casa. Pero simplemente con decirle que tenía una cita en la manicura con la maravillosa Suki y que sería una buena idea que el también se hiciera una, salio disparado de mi casa.

-Entonces, ¿le dijiste algo?-pregunto Jasper, cuando vio a Mike irse.

-No, pero si alguien te pregunta, eres Suki.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Este lugar casi no le faltaba nada, Edward tendría que estar muy bien aquí. Ahora que Bella y yo le trajimos algunas cosas para su supervivencia.

-Este sitio es perfecto-dije sorprendido-en serio, es totalmente seguro. Edward, ¿es perfecto, verdad? En serio, ¿qué más podrías necesitar?

-¿Alguien trajo algo de comida?

-Comida-dije, vaya creo que si le hacia falta algo a esta casa "casi" perfecta-supongo que salimos de misión.

Salimos los tres para que Edward, no se fuera a quedar solo en la casa. Como yo llevaba mi monopatín y Edward tenía una bicicleta, Bella se fue junto con Edward. Nos fuimos con cuidado para que nadie que pudiera conocer a Edward lo viera.

-Chicos, he estado pensando en un plan-dijo Edward, cuando ya nos encontrábamos comiendo.

-¿Sabes?-le dije-en este momento, puede ser nuestra primera parada en nuestro Tour de los Pancakes por Norteamérica.

-¡Como en "On the Road"! Es mi libro favorito-dijo Bella. Y esta es una coincidencia más de las cosas que tengo en común con Bella, en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo a su lado nunca pensé que fuera una persona que le gustara el punk y leer.

-El mío también.

-Este es el plan-dice Edward para aligerar el peso del ambiente que se formo-mi madre tenía un novio que me contrató el verano pasado para trabajar en la construcción. Cuando ellos rompieron, se mudó a Austin.

-¿En Texas?

-Me dijo que fuera a verlo si pasaba por allí, así que…

-Es decir… bueno, eso es un poco lejos-le dije, porque la verdad quería seguir viendo a Edward me caía muy bien-estábamos pensando en Long Beach o algo así, para que podamos seguir viéndonos.

-Debería trabajar un par de días para conseguir un poco de dinero para el viaje.

-Nosotros podemos darte algo de dinero-dijo Bella, pero al parecer a Edward la ida de que le dieran el dinero no le agrado mucho.

-Bueno, supongo que de alguna manera, eres afortunado. Te vas a mudar a un lugar nuevo, comenzar de cero, ser quien quieras ser. Eso realmente no está tan mal.

En ese momento se escucharon varias voces de chicos, volteamos a ver quienes eran y para nuestra mala suerte eran Mike y su grupo de amigos.

-Está bien, yo me encargo-dice Edward.

-¿Y arruinar tu popularidad?-pregunta Bella sonriéndole-¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no salen por la parte de atrás?

Decía Bella mientras iba a hablar con Mike para distraerlo, y yo pude observar que algo pasaba entre ellos dos, esta bien que a veces soy despistado pero no soy tonto.

-¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

Pero Edward no me contesto nada, simplemente se levanto de su asiento para salir discretamente por la puerta trasera, como me di cuenta que no me iba a responder nada decidí seguirlo. Pero para nuestra mala suerte una de las cocineras nos vio, y nos mando a salir por la puerta delantera. Y también para mi mala suerte que en mi intento de salir sin hacer ruido termine chocando con un mesero, lo bueno es que Edward logro salir pero yo me quede adentro.

-Hey chicos, ¿cómo les va? ¿También les gusta la comida de aquí? Es genial.

-Cállate, marica-me dice Mike.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no me afeito el pecho-no se que me animo a decir eso, pero tenía que responderle algo a ese tonto.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Sólo dije que estás mejor vestido con un jersey. Era un cumplido…

-¿Quieres que te parta en dos, Cullen?-pregunto Mike levantándose de su lugar.

En ese momento Edward entra de nuevo al restaurante e intenta detener que Mike me parata la cara en dos.

-¡Increíble!-dice Mike-mira quién está de vuelta.

-¡Mike, déjalo!-le grita Bella.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿La portavoz de los fracasados de los Estados Unidos?

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de los chicos ricos?-le pregunta Edward riendo, mientras que le propina un buen golpe en la cara-nada.

Y salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, la verdad es que ni Edward y yo somos tontos ellos eran 5 de nuevo y si peleábamos otra vez íbamos a salir perdiendo.

* * *

_POV Bella_

Después de haber dejado a Mike en su casa, fui rápidamente con los chicos, a ver que había ocurrido. Al llegar ahí los vi divirtiéndose de la forma que Edward había golpeado a Mike. Y en verdad yo también lo había encontrado divertido. Pero en ese momento las risas cesaron porque escuchamos un auto estacionándose afuera de la casa.

-¡Dios! Es mi madre-dijo Jasper asomándose por la ventana-y… tu padre.

Salimos completamente en silencio, para encontrarlos hablando en lo que en un futuro de la casa sería la sala principal.

-Bueno Charlie, ¿qué está pasando?

-Bueno. Es sólo que he tenido un mal año en los mercados. Bueno, desastroso. Va a ser muy complicado seguir solvente para el próximo año…

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?-pregunto la Sra. Cullen.

-No, es… es mucho dinero. Demasiado. Son cien mil dólares.

¿Qué? Mi padre necesita cien mil dólares. Eso es demasiado dinero para pedir a alguien prestado, solamente lo haces cuando en verdad estas casi llegando a la quiebra total.

-Llamaré al banco.

-No, no puedo…

-Yo sí.

-Te lo devolveré. Pero me llevará un par de meses.

-Sé donde vives.

-Este lugar va a quedar perfecto-dice mi padre para intentar cambiar el tema.

-Eso espero, los contratistas van a llegar mañana.

Mi padre y la Sra. Cullen se van de la casa, y a mi me dejaron con un montón de preguntas y respuestas en la cabeza, así que por ese motivo mi padre ya no había ido a trabajar, y también por eso "esas" personas estaban demasiado preocupados con encontrarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Jasper.

Pero no tuve el valor de responder a su pregunta, así que como mi padre decidí mejor cambiar de tema.

-Entonces los contratistas empiezan mañana.

-Supongo que eso significa que me tengo que ir.

* * *

Y ahora me encontraba en una de las tantas fiestas organizadas en casa de Holly, sus padres casi nunca se encontraban en casa por lo que era la casa oficial para nuestras fiestas. Pero en este momento no me encontraba con ánimos de estar ahí, los problemas de mi padre, Edward, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para una fiesta. Y lo último que pude soportar fue a Mike diciendo como le iba a partir la cara a Edward.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Mike.

-No puedo estar aquí por ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Tú no lo conoces. No sabes nada sobre él.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Bien como esta era mi última noche en la ciudad, a pesar de pasar poco tiempo aquí, creo que puedo llamar mi hogar más a este lugar que donde vivía antes. En ese momento note como alguien entraba a la casa, y al darme la vuelta pude observar a Bella viéndome desde la puerta del cuarto, sonriendo.

-Creía que estabas con Mike-le dije con algo de celos.

-Lo estaba. No sé por qué estaba allí. Solamente se que quería verte. Es decir, te vas mañana ¿y qué pasa si nunca… si nosotros nunca…? Quizás… podría pasar aquí la noche. Sólo estar aquí.

Vaya, que si se veía hermosa cuando se ponía nerviosa. Y ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, que si está era mi última noche aquí me gustaría pasarla con ella.

-No puedes quedarte. Si te quedas, si pasa la noche aquí, yo... no sé si podría irme.

-Bueno, entonces no lo hagas.

-Si, pero, volverás al instituto en el otoño ¿y después qué? ¿Sólo estaré por aquí? Escondiéndome como un fantasma hasta que la policía me encuentre y tenga que desaparecer de nuevo. Somos de mundos diferentes.

Todo lo que dije la dejo sin habla, pero es que era lo que realmente pensaba. Nosotros dos juntos, eso sería en un mundo paralelo donde yo fuera la copia exacta de Mike Newton, pero como eso no podría ser nunca, lo mejor para nosotros era estar lejos el uno del otro.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Yo no soy como tú. Vete. Por favor.

Supe que la había lastimado mucho, pero era la verdad, por mucho que ella me gustara, por mucho que quisiera estar con ella, nuestros destinos eran completamente diferentes. Ella tenía un futuro promovedor en este lugar, mientras que yo solamente podía seguir escapando para continuar con mi vida. ¿Qué tipo de relación podíamos tener nosotros dos?

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, escuche el ruido de nuevo de alguien entrando, y pensé de inmediato que sería Jasper.

-Jasper, ¡estoy aquí arriba! ¿Tienes el billete de autobús?

-¿Autobús?-escuche una voz, pero no era Jasper, sino Mike junto con 2 de sus amigos-tu no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novia?

-Nada.

-No parece que no sea nada. Dímelo o te mataré.

-Entonces mátame y deja de hablar.

Fue ahí cuando las cosas se salieron de control, Mike se abalanzo contra mí y por accidente tropéese con una vela que tenía para alumbrarme un poco. La vela lentamente comenzó a prender una cortina, pero en ese momento no me percate de ello, tenía a 3 tipos encima de mí golpeándome y eso dificulta un poco la visibilidad.

Lo único que supe fue cuando Mike y su grupo comenzaron a salir de la habitación asustados del fuego, intente levantarme para irme, pero al haber sido golpeado en el estomago y eso sumado con el humo no era de mucha ayuda. Pude sentir como alguien tiraba de mí sacándome de la habitación y al llegar a las escaleras me cargaba para al final dejarme tirado afuera de la casa. Era Mike pude distinguir su voz a lo lejos diciéndole a los demás que corran.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Mi padre y yo llevamos "buscando" a Edward por más de 1 hora. Y dijo "buscando" porque en realidad yo se exactamente donde se encuentra Edward, pero no puedo decirle a mi padre la verdad. En eso el celular de mi padre suena.

-¿Hola?-pregunta mi padre, y después de un rato de silencio-nos encontraremos allí.

Mi padre no dijo nada más simplemente tomo otra dirección completamente diferente y para cuando me di cuenta nos dirigíamos hacia la casa modelo donde se encontraba Edward. Pero al llegar a la casa me di cuenta que no habíamos ido ahí por Edward, sino porque la casa se encontraba dañada por el fuego.

-No puedo creerlo. Esta casa está maldita-dijo mi madre, que ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Ustedes son los propietarios?-pregunto un policía.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada seguro todavía, pero diría que alguien ha estado viviendo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Es culpa mía-dije, tenía que contarles toda la verdad a mis padres.

* * *

_POV Edward_

Estaba en medio de la carretera buscando alguien que me diera un aventón, pero supongo que nadie quiere llevar a un adolescente que se encuentra solo a mitad de la noche. Cuando de repente una camioneta se detiene, me acerco para ver quien es y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Mike dentro de ella.

-Estás bien-me dice.

-¿Decepcionado?

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé.

-Ambos debemos tener la boca cerrada. Nadie debe saber nunca lo que hicimos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba escapando de mis problemas y que yo no quería ser como Mike y escapar. Además que la familia Cullen tenía derecho a saber que es lo que había pasado en realidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me vas a dar un paseo.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

-No sé lo que ha podido pasar. No sé porqué se ha quemado la mansión-explique a mi padre, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que se fuera a un hogar de acogida. No quería irse y yo tampoco quería que se fuera. Es como… ustedes me obligaron a vivir con esta… esta gente superficial y la primera persona genial que conozco ustedes la echan de la casa.

Bien, por fin dije todo lo que pensaba acerca de la partida de Edward. Por fin se lo dije a mi padre.

-Lo he hecho lo mejor que podía.

-Yo también.

-Vamos. La policía quiere hacerte algunas preguntas.

Bajamos a la puerta principal donde se encontraba una patrulla de policía esperando mi declaración de todo lo que sabía de Edward, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el auto de Mike llego y para sorpresa de todos Edward se encontraba adentro con él. Edward se acerco a mis padres.

-Lo siento.

-¿Edward Masen?-pregunta el policía-tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti-dice mientras le pone las esposas.

-Fue un accidente-dice de pronto Mike, me quede completamente desconcertado Mike ayudando a Edward.

-¿Tú estabas allí?

-Sí.

-Entonces, tengo algunas preguntas para ti también-dice el oficial, mientras otro de sus ayudantes esposa a Mike también.

-Oficial-dice mi padre-soy el abogado del señor Masen. Por favor, no le haga ninguna pregunta sin mi presencia. Edward, mantén tu boca cerrada. Y tú también-le dice a Mike.

Pudimos observar como la patrulla con Edward y Mike adentro se alejaba.


	3. La partida

**Capitulo 2. La partida.**

_POV Edward_

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así-me dijo Carlisle al llegar a mi lado, nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la correccional de menores-así que buenas noticias. La compañía de Esme retiró todos los cargos por el incendio, lo que significa, que cuando llegue tu juicio, estarás fuera, sin problemas.

-¿Cuándo será eso?

-En 30 o 60 días. Podría sacarte antes, si pudiéramos dejarte bajos los cuidados de un familiar o de un tutor.

Vaya eso era realmente un fastidio. Por el otro lado del pasillo pude observar como Mike salía para encontrarse con sus padres.

-¿Lo dejaron irse?

-¿Quién?-pregunta Carlisle, volteando a ver a Mike-¿Mike? Según los dos, el fuego fue un accidente, y él no tiene antecedentes. Su ficha está limpia.

-Y tiene a alguien que lo lleve a casa.

-Edward, sabes que si yo pudiera. Todo va a salir bien.

-Mi madre me abandonó. Incendié la casa de tu mujer. ¿Cómo es que todo va a salir bien?

-Encontraremos a tu madre.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero encontrarla?

-Si solo confiaras en mí… en vez de escaparte…

-¿Por qué? ¿Para terminar en Servicios Sociales y en un hogar de acogida?

-Pudiste morir en ese incendio.

-Mire… ya hiciste más que suficiente. Puedo cuidarme solo. No será muy diferente de cómo fue hasta ahora.

Me levanto para irme, ya no tengo nada más que decir, ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo pero ya no pueden hacer nada más por mí.

-Hablaremos otra vez antes de tu juicio.

-Dale las gracias a tu mujer.

Ya dentro de la prisión, camino entre los convictos que se encuentran en ese lugar, por diferentes razones pueden ser las mas simples, hasta los motivos para drásticos que pueda a ver. Cuando choco accidentalmente con una de las personas de ahí adentro.

-Lo siento-dijo al ver que el sujeto se enfrenta a mí, no es que sea cobarde, pero en un lugar como este no es bueno buscarse enemigos de inmediato.

-Tu ahora no, pero lo serás.

* * *

_POV Carlisle_

Fui directo a mi casa, donde Esme esta preparando una comida con las señoras de alta sociedad para organizar un evento de caridad, algo así como un casino estilo Las Vegas. Todo iba bien hasta que Jasper bajo a desayunar, y como era de imaginarse ni siquiera se digno a saludarnos. Para el la culpa de que Edward se hubiera ido es nuestra.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-pregunta mi hijo mientras se sirve un cereal.

-¿Edward? No. No hay nada que pueda hacer por él ahora.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees que está bien?

-Hay una razón por la que me gusta sacar a los chicos de esos lugares.

-Y tu solo… ¿no puedes sacarlo o es solo que no eres un buen abogado?

-Mis manos están atadas a menos que encuentren a su madre.

-Y entonces… ¿por qué no puede quedarse aquí?

-No voy a tener esta conversación otra vez-interviene mi esposa de inmediato.

-Sí, bueno, si algo le pasa a Edward, será por tu culpa. Así que sólo espero que puedas vivir con eso.

-Con lo que no podría vivir es si te pasa algo a ti por culpa de él.

-¿Cómo conocer a alguien que no apeste?-pregunta Jasper enojado con Esme.

-No somos sus padres. Yo no soy su madre.

-Esta bien. O sea que no te importa.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

No me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas, mientras Edward está en ese lugar. Así que decidí ir visitarlo aunque mis padres no estén de acuerdo con eso. Bajo las escaleras con sigilo en la sala se encuentran todas esas señoras de alta sociedad planeando alguna fiesta, como si me importara. Salgo por la parte de atrás de la casa, pero lo que yo no esperaba es que ya hubiera alguien ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunta mi madre enojada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?-pensé que estaría en la sala.

-Estoy tomando un descanso. ¿A dónde vas?

-No voy a ningún sitio-mentí.

-Jasper.

-Voy a visitar a Edward.

-No, no vas. De ninguna manera.

-Esta bien-le dije, pero no estoy pensando en seguir sus ordenes esta vez-adiós.

-Jasper. Se que no soy la madre perfecta, pero te quiero y estoy tratando de protegerte. Retiré todos los cargos contra él. Contraté al alguien para encontrar a su madre. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

En verdad que ha hecho mucho por Edward, pero nada de eso funciona, porque lo mejor para el sería vivir con nosotros. Lo sé, aunque mi madre esté intentando negarlo, se que es un buen chico.

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-al parecer mi madre lo piensa un momento pero al final acepta.

-Dame quince minutos para deshacerme de estas mujeres.

* * *

_POV Bella_

Estoy en mi casa junto con Alice, quien está asaltando mi armario probándose diferentes vestuarios, además de criticando algunas de mis prendas "pasadas" de moda, según ella.

-¿Puedo ponerme esto?

-Alice-dije al verla-mi padre está en casa, ya lo sabes-y es que esta chica tiene el descaro de andar paseando por mi cuarto solamente con el sostén puesto. Y unos diminutos shorts.

-Tú padre siempre está en casa estos días. ¿Qué le pasa?

No le contesto, por que primero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere que mi padre tiene problemas financieros, y segundo me encuentro ocupada hablando por teléfono, o más bien dejando un mensaje.

-Hey, Mike, soy yo. Es solo quería hablar, así que llámame. Por favor.

-¿Aún no te llamó? Estaba en la cárcel. Quizá tenga dudas ahora-dice Alice burlándose-dios, él te ama. Se metió en una pelea y quemó una casa por ti. Es genial. ¿Qué más necesitas?

-¿Qué tal que me hable?

-Bueno, lo superará.

-Realmente él no puede creer que tú estuvieras con ese chico de Chino-dice Alice mientras se quita la blusa que acaba de probarse.

Pero si lo estuve. Y lo peor es que tenia a Mike como novio, como pude hacerle algo así, Edward me interesa pero de un modo diferente a Mike es algo que no puedo controlar. Pero la última vez que hable con Edward el me dejo muy en claro que no estaba interesado en mí. Por lo que decidí olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con él y seguir mi relación con Mike.

-¿Bella? Tienes visitas.

Dice la voz de mi padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero al tocar la puerta esta se abrió ya que no se encontraba cerrada completamente. Y al abrirse Alice quedo expuesta solamente vistiendo el sostén y su short, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba mi padre junto con Jasper, que si me permiten decirlo se quedó con la boca abierta completamente. Este chico me caía muy bien pero no creía que Alice pensara lo mismo que yo.

-Oh, dios mío-fueron las palabras que pudieron salir de la boca de Jasper.

-Lo siento-dijo mi padre, al retirarse.

-Hola, Alice. Soy Jasper Cullen. Vivo… en la casa de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Jasper mientras cerraba un poco la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Yo… ¿qué? Ah, si, lo que pasa… voy a ir a visitar a Edward. Pensé que quizá, te gustaría venir. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría verte.

¡Demonios! Espero que Alice, no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué, Jasper? ¿Dices que necesitas que te lleve a una convención de Star Wars?-le pregunte casi gritando para que Alice escuchara, mientras cerraba por completo la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Una convención de Star Wars? Perdona. No tenía puesta la camiseta. ¿No podrías al menos decir X-Men por mí?

-Mira, no puedo ir contigo. No puedo ver a Edward. Es decir, Mike no me habla por eso.

-¿Y qué? Edward está en la cárcel. Creía que éramos todos amigos, y…

Esta bien, soy una mentirosa, no es que no quiera ir a ver a Edward por culpa de Mike, en realidad Mike es lo que menos me importa en este momento, lo que realmente sucede fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Edward, cuando lo vi por última vez. No quiero ir a verlo para que me vuelta a repetir lo mismo, no se si podría aguantar otro rechazo de su parte.

-Es solo… es demasiado complicado.

-¿Visitarle?

-No puedo, ¿esta bien?

-Sí. Bueno. Lo que sea.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Bien, aquí esta lo ocurrido, fui a visitar a Bella pensando que quería ir a ver a Edward, pero me lleve una completa desilusión. Pensé que por fin podríamos ser amigos, pero me equivoque enormemente. Y ahora me encuentro en la prisión visitando a Edward, en verdad este lugar es horrible, no se como mis padres pueden dejar que el se quede en un lugar como éste.

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?-le pregunto a Edward al ver una herida.

-No es nada.

-¿Estás bien?-el solo asintió-bueno, siento que el plan no funcionara. Creía que lo tenía controlado. Creía que estarías a salvo-me disculpo con el, porque siento que todo esto que le esta pasando en culpa mía, sino fuera por mí tal vez el ahora estaría en Austin trabajando con el ex-novio de su madre.

-¿Cuál es el problema, eh?-nos grito uno de los chicos presos-dame una sonrisa.

-Bella estaba muy rara cuando intenté hablar con ella-le dije a Edward intentando ignorar al tipo-¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Tienes un buen polvo, señorita. Estás buena-dijo de nuevo el chico, pero ahora dirigiéndose a mi madre.

-Déjala tranquila-le dijo Edward.

-Edward, está bien-dijo mi madre intentando calmar a Edward.

Pero al parecer el sujeto no iba a dejar las cosas nada más así, se levanto caminando hacia donde estábamos.

-Ven aquí, zorra. Quiero echarte un vistazo.

-Jasper, vámonos. Ahora.

-Solo necesito, como, dos minutos-dijo el tipo.

-Déjala tranquila-grito Edward interponiéndose entre el sujeto y nosotros, y fue ahí donde comenzó la pelea. Mi madre de inmediato fue a la puerta buscando a los guardias, para que detuviera todo esto. No tardaron mucho en entrar al lugar para separarlos.

-¡Estás muerto!-le grito el sujeto a Edward-¿me oíste? ¡Estás muerto!

* * *

_POV Carlisle_

Llegue a mi casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, para empezando escuchar ruidos de video juegos. Es que Jasper no había entendido que estaba castigado.

-Jasper… ¿qué es lo que te dijimos? Nada de videojuegos.

Pero detuve mi regaño al notar que no solamente Jasper estaba jugando sino que estaba con Edward. Por lo que deje a los chicos ahí y me fui a la cocina dispuesto a hablar con mi esposa.

-No sabía que eras una compradora impulsiva.

-No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

-¿Le dijiste si era permanente?-le pregunte, eso me preocupaba mucho.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Porque no podemos seguir mareando a este chico, sacándole de prisión, enviándole a un hogar de acogida, dándole esperanzas, y quitárselas.

-Iban a matarle en ese lugar, Carlisle. No podía quedarse allí. Pero no puede quedarse aquí. Tenemos que encontrar a su madre.

-Él no quiere encontrarla.

-Es un niño. No sabe qué es lo que quiere.

-Así que supongo que no deshará la maleta-dice Edward desde la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

_POV Edward_

-Así que Edward, ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente con Bella esa noche, antes de que Mike apareciera?

Me cuestiono Jasper a la mañana siguiente, sabía que era solamente cuestión de tiempo antes de tener que responder a esa pregunta.

-Ella vino a verme. Y le dije que se fuera.

-¿Le pediste que se fuera? ¿Eso es todo? Estuvieron allí solos y esperas que me crea eso…

-Yo pensaba que me marcharía por la mañana-lo interrumpí-no me parecía bien.

-Bueno, es decir, tú estás aquí. Vive en la casa de al lado.

-No sé. Dije algunas cosas.

-Pues ahora es tu oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Las palabras de Jasper me dejaron pensando, era verdad yo estaba realmente arrepentido de a ver dicho todo eso la noche pasada, y aún sigo aquí, así que tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas con Bella.

* * *

_POV Bella_

-Ya me voy-dice mi madre entrando a mi habitación-me están esperando en el salón de baile. Deberías venir. Será divertido. Bueno, divertido no, pero es para caridad.

-No, gracias-la verdad con todas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, Mike ignorándome por completo, Edward en prisión y tal vez nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

-Bella, cariño, ya basta de depresión. Es muy dulce que estés tan preocupada por ese chico. Pero él está ahora en el sistema. Están cuidando de él. Y no es tu responsabilidad porque él esté enamorado de ti.

-No está enamorado de mí-esas simples palabras en realidad me consto mucho trabajo decirlas.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que es demasiado bueno para ti?

-La verdad, es que creo que yo soy demasiado buena para él-eso fue una total mentira, pero si no la decía mi madre nunca me iba a dejar empezar.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero eso es el pasado. Y tú necesitas centrarte en el futuro, lo que significa, Mike. Invertiste mucho tiempo en Mike, cariño. Su relación tiene mucho potencial como para romperse por un tonto malentendido. Así que quiero que acabes con tu pelo, te pongas una bonita camiseta, y por favor, vengas conmigo al club.

-Esta bien. Gracias, mamá.

-Es para lo que estoy aquí.

Mi madre tenía razón, creo que me estaba preocupando demasiado por Edward, al fin y al cabo tal vez nunca más lo vuelva a ver. Y tengo que preocuparme más por mi relación con Mike, es el chico que siempre quise a lado y no voy a dejar que una simple pelea nos separe para siempre.

* * *

_POV Edward_

-Hola, Rene-saludo cordialmente Esme.

-Esme, Jasper-y luego volteo a verme a mí, y su cara lo digo todo.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo en que yo estuviera aquí, pero ella tenía las mismas ganas que yo de estar en este lugar. Pero como Carlisle tenía que ir a trabajar no podía quedarme en casa solo con Jasper, así que Esme decidió traernos a este acto de caridad que estaban organizado, iban a hacer un casino como en las Vegas.

-Rene, este es Edward-me presento Esme.

-Soy Rene Swan. He oído mucho sobre ti.

-Encantado de conocerla, también.

En ese momento la atención de la Sra. Swan se aparto de mí, para dirigirse a alguien que había llegado, y cuando me volteo para verlo, ahí se encontraba Mike Newton. Dispuesto a ayudar igual que nosotros, no lo había visto desde que nos enviaron a la cárcel juntos, estoy agradecido con el por haber dicho la verdad es un buen sujeto cuando se lo propone. Pero no puedo evitar el odio que tengo así el por estar con Bella.

-Edward, olvidé que él venía-me dijo Esme al oído-si quieres…

-No, ya estoy aquí.

Comenzamos ayudando acomodando las mesas de juego, y demás cosas pesadas que tuvimos que cargar. Todo iba bien, hasta que Bella llego al lugar, en primer lugar solamente vio a Mike.

-Mike, podemos hablar-dijo Bella, pero en ese instante también me vio a mí.

-¿Con cual de los dos quieres hablar?-pregunto enojado Mike, para después irse. Ese era mi momento para hablar con Bella e intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Perdona. Me siento como si desde que estoy aquí lo estropeara todo.

-No, lo siento. También es mí culpa. Es decir, no debí haber dejado a Mike esa noche para verte. Y aquellas cosas que dijiste antes…

-Yo no… quería decir…-intente explicarme, pero no me dejo continuar, quería decirle que todas esas cosas que le dije la otra noche no eran verdad.

-Tenías razón. Somos de dos mundos diferentes. Me alegro de que estés bien.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de ayudar en el Casino, nos fuimos directamente para la casa de los Cullen. Esperaba que todo fuera normal en ese día, pero nada me preparo para lo que encontramos en la sala de la casa. En ella se encontraba Carlisle, junto con mi madre. Ella me saludo, pero de momento no supe ni como contestar, que es lo que le tienes que decir a una persona que te abandono a su suerte y luego mágicamente regresa.

El tiempo se fue volando para mí, cuando volví en si, ya nos encontrábamos cenando todos juntos como si fuéramos una gran familia feliz.

-¿Dónde estuviste viviendo estos días?-pregunto Esme.

-Con amigos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?-le ofreció Esme.

-¿Qué paso con A.J.?-le pregunte enojado.

-No. Rompí con él. Terminamos. Nunca más. Nos maltrató a mi y a Edward demasiadas veces.

-¿Mamá?-interrumpí, ella plática esos temas como si fueran de lo más normal, pero para mí eran temas demasiado privados.

-¿Qué? Sólo estaba diciendo que… era una mala influencia, ya sabes… con la bebida y…

-¿Así que A.J. era el problema?

-No he tocado ni una gota de alcohol desde la semana pasada. ¿A dónde vas?

Me levante furioso de la mesa, no quería escuchar a mi madre discutiendo de sus problemas, ahora que comenzaba a olvidarlos.

-Fue suficientemente malo vivirlo la primera vez.

Salí de la casa para dirigirme a la casa de la piscina, donde mi madre me alcanzo en tal solo unos segundos más tarde.

-¿Podrías al menos hablar conmigo?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunte enojado, no iba a ocultar que era la última persona en el mundo que deseaba ver.

-Vine… por ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Dejaste una nota. ¡Una nota! Me abandonaste. Me dejaste de lado. Simplemente te fuiste.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. Era… y A.J., y… la bebida, y… será diferente ahora.

-Eso es lo que dijiste cuando nos mudamos de Fresno después de la detención de papá.

-Será diferente ahora. Tenemos una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, cariño. Es decir, nunca tuvimos gente como esta, ya sabes, que quisiera ayudarnos.

-De acuerdo. Así que alguien te ofrece un sitio bonito donde quedarte, y de repente, eres la madre del año.

-Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me casé con tu padre. Era muy joven cuando tuve a tu hermano. Pero contigo… tu siempre fuiste el más inteligente, ¿sabes? El mejor. Cuando te arrestaron… supe que había fracasado, y… eras mi última esperanza. ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme, cariño?

-Sólo vayamos despacio, ¿esta bien?

* * *

Esme tuvo la idea de invitar a mi madre a la fiesta de las Vegas que han estado organizando, mi madre no tardo mucho en aceptar ir a esa fiesta, así que ahora nos encontramos dentro del hotel, que esta decorado con cientos de maquinas estilo las Vegas. En realidad si no supiera que nos encontramos en Forks, por un momento me confundiría y pensaría que es Las Vegas.

-¿Todas sus fiestas son como esta?-pregunta mi madre sorprendida.

-Mas o menos.

* * *

Mi madre rápidamente gano varios juegos, me dio unas cuantas fichas para que fuera a divertirme un rato. Pero en ese momento yo estaba observando a Bella, y ella a mí, al parecer mi madre se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ve a divertirte con tu amiga. Estaré bien. No tienes que cuidar de mí.

La deja, porque en realidad quería hablar con Bella.

-Hola.

-Así que, ¿esa es tu madre?-me pregunto, yo solamente asentí-ella ha vuelto, por lo que supongo que eso significa que volverás a tu casa.

-Sí, supongo.

-Bueno, que tengas suerte con todo.

-Tú también. Que tengas una buena vida-le dije a modo de despedida, mientras volteábamos a ver a Mike-deberías irte.

* * *

_POV Jasper_

Me encontraba caminando por el "casino" preparado por mi madre, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar en este lugar, y me sentía muy mal. La madre de Edward había regresado así que lo más probable era que el se fuera de regreso con ella, se que sueno muy egoísta pero Edward es el primer amigo de verdad que tengo.

Veo unos dados que han rodado desde una mesa, me agacho a recogerlos y cuando levanto la vista, no puedo creer a quien veo es Alice, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo que la hace ver a un mas hermosa de lo que ya es.

-Hola, Alice. Jasper Cullen.

-Soy supersticiosa. Sopla en ellos-dice Alice señalando a los dados, hago lo que ella me dice luego se voltea a lanzarlos, y bueno no entiendo muy bien del juego, pero ella gano-¡dios mío! Hazlo otra vez-repito de nuevo lo anterior y de nuevo gana-tú no te vas a ninguna parte, Casper.

-Jasper.

-Lo que sea.

* * *

_POV Edward_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-me pregunto Mike, cuando lo detuve.

-No pasó nada… entre Bella y yo.

-Ahora, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Escucha-no quería decir esto, pero era la verdad y tenía que decírsela-ella te escogió a ti. Tú eres el único al que quiere.

Era todo lo que tenía que decirle, así que lo deje en ese lugar pensando en eso. Bella era una chica estupenda y merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

* * *

_POV Carlisle_

Me acabo de enterar que mi esposa le presto 10, 000 dólares a Charlie Swan, y no me entere gracias a Esme. No quien tuvo la "amabilidad" de decírmelo fue Renee. La cantidad de dinero en si no es el problemas si no que ella no me lo haya dicho antes.

-No es el dinero. Es que no me lo dijiste-le reclame a Esme.

-Lo sé. No sé porque.

-Yo tengo un par de ideas. Déjame llevarte por un pequeño viaje a través de mi neurosis durante la hora pasada o así.

-Carlisle, te lo juro, es sólo un préstamo. No hay nada más que eso. Estaba en problemas. No había nadie más a quien el pudiera acudir.

-Así que, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-Carlisle-llego en ese momento Charlie-no se lo que Renee te dijo.

-Estoy intentando tener una conversación privada con mi esposa-le dije bastante molesto.

-Mira lo siento.

No pudimos seguir con nuestra "conversación", porque del interior del hotel se escucho un estruendo de platos cayendo al piso. Cuando los tres volteamos para ver que ocurría, pudimos observar a la madre de Edward en el suelo, había derribado a un mesero, la pobre mujer se encontraba completamente borracha.

-Oh, dios mío-dijo Esme preocupada.

Edward se acerco a su madre sumamente preocupada, toda la gente se había reunido alrededor para ver que ocurría.

-Edward, debo haberme tropezado. Son estos malditos zapatos.

Pero Edward, al igual que toda la gente se dio cuenta que no había sido culpa de los zapatos.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme así y me ayudas a levantarme? ¡Levántame! ¡Ayúdame! Por fin-dijo cuando Jasper y Mike, la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Por qué no vas a recoger el coche?-le pregunte a mi hijo, cuando llegue al lado de la madre de Edward.

* * *

_POV Esme_

Me levante temprano para poder hablar con momento con la madre de Edward, pero para mi sorpresa me la encontré medio camino saliendo de la casa, con una maleta en la mano.

-No puedes hacer esto. Eres su madre.

-Soy un desastre. No una madre.

-Tienes una responsabilidad-no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a dejar a su hijo por segunda vez.

-Estoy siendo responsable. No estoy preparada para esto. No puedo cuidar de nadie más, no tengo lo que tú tienes. La forma en la que tu marido te mira, y en la que tu hijo te mira, incluso mi hijo… mantienes a tu familia unida. Yo… me mantengo al margen.

-No puedes irte.

-¿Por qué? Esta sería la primer cosa buena que haría por él. De esta forma… él acabará con una verdadera madre. Cuida de él, ¿esta bien? Él se lo merece.

Justo en ese momento Edward, sale de la casa de la piscina y observa a su madre, quien solamente se despide con la mano. El parece comprenderlo todo, porque también nada mas le hace un gesto con la mano.

-Gracias-me dice, mientras se va.

No puedo creerlo aún, es su madre, y se va, dejándolo a su suerte. Como ella a dicho es un buen chico y tal vez merezca una oportunidad para mejorar las cosas que le tocaron en esta vida. Así que los dos entramos a la cocina, donde se encuentran Carlisle y Jasper preparando el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está…?-pregunta Carlisle, pero no lo dejo terminar la pregunta, he tomado una desición muy importante.

-Edward se va a quedar con nosotros ahora.

-Eso es fantástico-dice Jasper muy contento-es decir, eso… es fantástico, ¿verdad? Es genial… hablemos sobre ello. Vamos-mientras se lleva a Edward.

-Desharé la maleta más tarde-dice Edward sonriéndome mientras sale junto con Jasper.


End file.
